perdu entre 4 murs
by selene-san
Summary: Dans la vie on fait des choix... Bons ou mauvais, peu importe, du moment qu'on avance. Alors même si je pleurs, même si je souffre et même si je cries, je continuerais à avancer. Pour moi, pour eux. One-Shot. Période Strandford. Enjoy


**Perdu entre 4 murs**

Rouge et noir... Un brasier gigantesque dans une obscurité totale, et parmi les langues de feu léchant amoureusement le plafond, une jeune femme qui semble hurler...

Sam se réveille en sursaut, les muscles tendus, les yeux écarquillés, la sueur ruisselant doucement sur sa peau.

Un cauchemar...

Encore...

Les cauchemars pourtant Sam y était habitué, depuis ses 6 mois, c'était la vision de deux yeux jaunes brillants dans le noir qui hantait ses jours et ses nuits, volant ses rêves pour ne laisser place qu'à la violence et au sang.

Comme s'il n'y était pas déjà assez confronté lors de ses chasses...

Mais maintenant, tout avait changé. Avant, il n'attendait pas le sommeil avec une boule d'angoisse au creux de l'estomac. Avant, il savait que même au plus profond de la nuit, quelqu'un veillait sur lui et ne laisserait aucun mauvais rêve l'emporter. Avant, alors que les yeux jaunes se rapprochaient toujours d'avantage, c'était une légère pression, douce mais ferme, et une paire d'yeux émeraudes où l'inquiétude avait chassé le sommeil qui le protégeaient, de jour comme de nuit.

Mais maintenant, tout avait changé. Plus personne ne veillait sur son sommeil... Oh bien sûr, il ne se réveillait plus dans une de ses petites chambres de motel miteux. Depuis plus d'un mois, il ouvrait les yeux dans une minuscule chambre universitaire de 3 mètres sur 4.

Plus d'espace personnel ?

Sam s'était toujours senti exclu de la relation particulière qu'entretenait le duo Dean-John. Lui préférait les matchs de football aux entrainements de tirs organisés par leur père, ou alors la bibliothèque aux bars malfamés dans lesquels John Winchester noyait le chagrin du à la perte d'une femme aimée et où son frère remplissait consciencieusement son tableau de chasse, soir après soir, de rendez vous d'une nuit.

Mais la vraie solitude. Celle qui vous empoigne le cœur, qui vous brûle lentement l'âme au travers de chaque geste, chaque parole, chaque souffle... il ne la connaissait pas.

Maintenant il a appris. Il a appris qu'il fallait du courage pour faire ses choix, arpenter son propre chemin, prendre ses décisions, surtout quand on est le fils d'un Winchester. Mais maintenant, il savait que le combat n'était pas fini. Après une bataille acharnée contre son père et son frère, il avait finalement gagné sa liberté.

Il était parti seul.

Aujourd'hui, c'était une lutte contre lui même qui rythmait ses journées, l'envie de foutre ses grands idéaux révolutionnaires au placard pour retrouver l'univers... SON univers, un père ivre de vengeance et un frère obéissant et surprotecteur. Un monde où il avait en définitive sa place , aussi

minime qu'elle fût. Un monde rassurant où vous trouverez toujours quelqu'un à vous sortir d'un mauvais rêve, d'un mauvais pas, ou de la gueule de quelques monstres aux dents acérées.

Sam soupire doucement, avant de refermer les yeux et de se détendre. Les yeux tournés vers le plafond et la respiration fluide, il laisse ses pensée remplir la minuscule pièce.

Il avait choisi. Il était parti. Il ne reviendrait pas. C'était aussi simple que ça. Parce qu'il était le fils d'un Winchester, il ne reculerait jamais. Même s'il regardait souvent en arrière et même si ça faisait un mal de chien.

Perdu dans un monde de couleurs où il lui semblait être en rouge et noir. Perdu face aux réactions des gens. Il s'était accroché des années, il voulait juste une vie normale, sans démons, sans chasses, sans les ordres de son père, sans les blessures de son frère. Juste une vie normale. Il leur avait tenu tête, à son père comme à son frère. Ils avaient raison, ce n'était pas sa place. Il n'aurait jamais cette vie rêvée d'une maison blanche, d'une femme aimante et d'un chien qui gambade sur une pelouse verte. Ce n'était pas pour lui. Il était différent de ses gens et c'était maintenant, éloigné des siens qu'il le comprenait. A travers le regard des autres, à travers leur façon de se tenir, de bouger, de parler, un univers nouveau s'étalait devant ses yeux et il en était exclu.

Et alors quoi ?! Il allait rentrer chez son père la queue entre les jambes, les oreilles basses et le regard de chien battu ? Il était un Winchester, et un Winchester encaisse et avance. Alors il continuerait à se battre, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait pour avoir peut-être un place dans ce monde qui n'est pas le sien. Il se battrait...contre l'envie de fuir et de retrouver les gens qu'il aimait, contre lui même et contre ses maudites faiblesses.

Une sonnerie le sort soudain de ses réflexions. Sam, surpris, attrape son portable tout en jetant un coup d'œil au réveil. 4 heures du matin. Qui peut bien l'appeler à cette heure ?

Un appel en inconnu...

Un brusque frisson traverse Sam, une peur sans nom qui court toujours dans son cœur et qui le glace à chaque fois. SON cauchemar. Cet affreux cauchemar d'un appel de Bobby, du pasteur Jim ou d'une toute autre personne lui annonçant que son père et son frère avaient finalement succombé sous les coups d'un démon plus puissant. La fin d'une vie de peur et de sang. Le début d'un monde de solitude et de larmes avec désormais pour seule compagne sa culpabilité. Car oui, il se sentait coupable, malgré tous ses mots avec son père, malgré ses nombreux désaccords avec son frère. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à digérer le fait qu'il les ait abandonné. Parce que c'était ce qu'il avait fait n'est ce pas ? Parce qu'il avait refusé cette vie, parce qu'il ne comprenait les raisons d'un tel sacrifice de soi... Par égoïsme lui soufflait une petite voix dans sa tête, qui lui rappelait douloureusement les intonations caporal chef John Winchester.

Alors oui il serait lâche, alors oui il se cacherait les yeux et se boucherait les oreilles.

La sonnerie cesse enfin de résonner dans la pièce et c'est le cœur lourd de remords et de regrets que Samuel rejoint son monde de cauchemars alors qu'à quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, un jeune homme, soupire doucement avant de s'éloigner d'une cabine téléphonique, rejoignant son père aux sourcils froncés, lui tendant son beretta préféré.

Cette nuit, ils partaient en chasse.

Cette nuit, Sam ne serait pas encore des leurs. Et ça, il ne le supportait plus.

Alors comme chaque soir depuis que Sam était parti, ce seront les démons qui payeront.

Un monde de sang et de cris...

Un monde de cauchemars...


End file.
